


Часы

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Она проезжает мимо его магазина каждое утро примерно в 8:42. Он начинает смотреть на дорогу в 8:10 на случай, если она появится раньше.У неё жёлтый велосипед – ей подходит. Однажды он осмеливается выйти на порог, но она не замечает. Он отступает.Она – солнце. Но он всё равно смотрит.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Часы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481298) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



У него обычная спокойная жизнь. Он едва замечает течение времени, хотя часы стараются напоминать о нём изо всех сил.

Он всё ещё молод, но не чувствует себя таковым. Он _не должен быть_ молодым: люди не доверяют молодому часовщику. Что он может знать о времени?

В его магазине тихо. Помещение небольшое, в треть ширины витрин соседних магазинов: и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как пройдёшь мимо этого пережитка прошлого. Тело часовщика по пропорциям не соответствует его мастерской. Он весь сжимается, лишь бы занимать как можно меньше пространства.

Голубая краска на дверном проёме и оконной раме шелушится. Он отшлифовывает её, покупает новую и перекрашивает. Клиент жалуется: «Магазин утратил свой шарм». Часовщик пожимает плечами и горбится над чем-то на своём рабочем месте у окна.

Люди уже почти не покупают часы ручной работы, а кому это нужно – выходят на связь через интернет. Иногда клиенты приходят за починкой, но чаще – просто сменить батарейки. Он делает то, о чём они просят. Они забирают у него свои часы и возвращаются в мир.

Он полагает, большинство людей делают что-то в жизни, чтобы поставить, словно канцелярской кнопкой, отметку на отрезке своего пути. «Я женился двенадцать лет назад», «Мы переехали следующей осенью», «Чарли родился в две тысячи тринадцатом», «Тем летом мы полетели на Гавайи». Однако для него существует только однообразная нескончаемая череда дней, перетекающих в недели, месяцы и годы.

До той девушки на жёлтом велосипеде.

Впервые он видит её восьмого марта. Чуть моросит: это не настоящий дождь, а серый туман, который не заслуживает зонтов. Он случайно поднимает голову, когда она проезжает мимо. Быстро – расплывчатые очертания каштановых волос, плаща и жёлтого велосипеда. Его сердце подпрыгивает.

Нет никакой объяснимой причины, по которой это должно было оказать на него влияние, но так и происходит. До конца дня он не может найти покоя: суетится и чувствует себя не на месте больше обычного. В тот вечер он переворачивает табличку на «закрыто» и гуляет час. На улице всё ещё туманно, но ему это не мешает.

Он поглядывает в окно на следующий день, нетерпеливо надеясь, что по какой-то неизвестной причине она снова проедет мимо. Когда он почти убеждает себя в собственной глупости, что у него нет причин полагать, что он увидит её снова, она проезжает. Сегодня – промелькнула в белом. У него перехватывает дыхание. Она прекрасна, но в течение следующих дней ему это даже в голову не приходит. Его очаровывает не красота: дело _в ней самой_. Она до боли, невыносимо необходима. Она – свет и тепло.

Она – солнце. Но он всё равно смотрит.

Спустя две недели он уже знает её расписание. Она проезжает мимо магазина каждое утро примерно в 8:42. Иногда пораньше – в 8:38, а иногда позже – в 8:45.

Он начинает смотреть в 8:10 на всякий случай.

Только через несколько недель он осознаёт, что теперь и _у него_ есть отметка на линии времени, его канцелярская кнопка. Важное событие. Теперь его жизнь разделилась на «до» восьмого марта и «после». Он не вполне уверен, что ему это нравится. Из-за неё ему тревожно и трудно. Она заставляет его мечтать.

Занимаясь починкой часов теперь, он представляет, как она смотрит на его руки за работой. Представляет, как описывал бы каждое своё действие. Представляет, как сжимался бы в углу ещё сильнее, чтобы в магазинчике было больше места для неё. По его телу бегут мурашки. Ему нравится представлять, как она наблюдает за ним.

Он начинает открывать дверь по утрам в хорошую погоду. Однажды он набирается смелости и становится в дверном проёме, когда она проезжает. Не полностью, оставаясь наполовину в тени. Она его не замечает. Ничего страшного. Он просил слишком многого.

Она не замечает его и следующим утром, когда часовщик становится на полшага ближе. И через день, когда он облокачивается плечом на дверной косяк. Иногда, проезжая, она улыбается – явно не ему. Он смотрит на неё, и у него появляются желания.

Она проезжает каждое утро, что в дождь, что в ясную погоду, но однажды идёт такой сильный ливень, что он беспокоится о ней. Когда минует 8:45, он пытается убедить себя, что она села на автобус. Пытается не позволять себе думать о покорёженном жёлтом велосипеде и теле в луже лицом вниз. Пытается работать, занимаясь починкой часов, принесённых вчера, но его руки непривычно неуклюжи. Он уже готов бросить инструменты от разочарования, когда колокольчик над дверью звенит, сигнализируя о вошедшем клиенте. Он поднимает голову.

Это она.

Сегодня она – не солнце, но не менее живая. И кроме того, она _здесь._

Девушка сердито на него смотрит, будто выглядит так неприглядно из-за него. На ней её красный дождевой плащ. Должно быть, она всё же сняла капюшон, потому что каштановые волосы промокли насквозь и на лице капли.

– Цепь порвалась, – говорит она коротко и без предисловий, кивая в сторону лежащего на тротуаре жёлтого велосипеда. – У вас есть что-то, чем можно починить?

– Я… не знаю, – отвечает часовщик. – Не разбираюсь в велосипедах.

Она нетерпеливо фыркает.

– Покажите.

Он встаёт и вытаскивает коробки с наборами инструментов, ставя их на стол для её осмотра. Она копается в них, не раскладывая назад по местам.

– Это не поможет, – раздражённо бросает она, будто это его вина.

– Ох… – он не знает, что ещё сказать. Девушка всё ещё сердито на него смотрит, и замок из его грёз, который он даже не заметил, как построил, начинает рассыпаться у него на глазах.

– Я доеду на такси, – наконец вздыхает она. – Можно оставить велосипед снаружи и вернуться за ним позже?

– Можете оставить внутри, – говорит он.

– Здесь? – её взгляд быстро очерчивает крохотный магазинчик: коробки-чемоданы с часами расставлены по всему полу размером метр на метр. Она смотрит на часовщика и его крупную фигуру. – Не уверена, что поместится.

– В том углу, – указывает он. – Я поставлю и прислоню его к стене.

– Велосипед мокрый и грязный, – говорит она.

– Ничего страшного, – звучит мгновенный ответ.

Девушка опускает взгляд к телефону, смотрит на время и говорит:

– Ладно. Можете занести его?

– Конечно.

Она кладёт влажную руку на его плечо, быстро целует в щёку и выходит за дверь, он и подумать ничего не успевает.

Место, которого коснулись её губы, горит, пусть и мокрое от дождевых капель. Он поднимает ладонь дотронуться до него, ошеломлённый. Заносит велосипед, насухо вытирает и осторожно прислоняет к стене.

Теперь у него появляются новые мечты.

К моменту её возвращения дождь проходит. Он уже решил задержаться допоздна, чтобы дождаться её, но она появляется ещё до закрытия. Её волосы всё ещё влажные, но на ней нет плаща, а на лице – прежней свирепости. Она врывается в магазин и напоминает, насколько ослепительна.

– Извините, – сразу говорит она, – я была расстроена и повела себя грубо. Простите меня?

– Да, – немедленно отвечает часовщик.

– Хорошо, – она улыбается. – Ты ведь наблюдал за мной, да?

Он замирает.

Похоже на испытание, которое он вот-вот провалит.

– Как ты поняла?

– Я тебя знаю.

Он сбит с толку.

– Мы встречались?

– Нет, – улыбается она. – Не в этом смысле. Я просто… знаю. Я тоже наблюдала за тобой.

– Нет, не может быть, – вырывается у него. – Ты ни разу на меня не посмотрела.

– Я ни разу не посмотрела на тебя _утром_. Но ты никогда не видел меня, когда я проезжала днём.

Днём! Он чувствует себя дураком, ведь ни разу не подумал, что раз она едет куда-то, то должна и вернуться.

– Ты всегда был сосредоточен на работе, – продолжает она. – Я видела тебя в окне. Часовщик с облупливающейся голубой краской на дверях.

– Я перекрасил, – признаётся он.

– Я заметила. И хотела бы подать официальную жалобу.

Он улыбается, мышцы его лица не привыкли к улыбке.

– Ты пришла по адресу.

Она улыбается в ответ.

– Хорошо.

– Ты вправду наблюдала за мной?

– Конечно.

 _Конечно._ Он не знает, что думать. Он никогда не был чьим-то «конечно».

На её лице появляется неуверенность.

– Ты чувствуешь это, правда? Не я одна?

Он надеется, что знает, о чём она, но должен увериться.

– Чувствую что?

– Словно мы связаны. Словно ты знаешь меня, но не помнишь, откуда.

– Да. Именно.

– Тебе это нравится? – прямо спрашивает она. – Наблюдать за мной?

Он тяжело сглатывает.

– Больше всего на свете.

– Думаю, тебе следует понаблюдать за мной поближе. Может, к примеру, на свидании.

Замок грёз часовщика восстановлен, теперь с новыми башенками.

***

С тех пор на линии его жизни появилось больше канцелярских кнопок.

Таких, как десятое апреля: их первое свидание. Она одета в жёлтое платье и улыбается, и он забывает об одиночестве. Она притягивает его лицо к себе ниже и целует, завлекая в вихрь ветра ярко-вишнёвых лепестков.

Таких, как двадцать третье апреля, когда он забывает, что ещё _слишком_ рано, и выпаливает, что любит её. Она так удивлена, что у неё вырывается смешок, и он застывает на месте. Но потом целует его в щёки, веки и признаётся в ответной любви, снова, снова и снова.

Таких, как двенадцатое июня, когда их поцелуи на диване превращаются в нечто большее, она забирается на его колени, отбрасывает нижнее бельё в сторону и впервые вбирает в себя. И когда смотрит ему прямо в глаза, в нём бурлит столько чувств, что он готов взорваться.

Таких, как пятое сентября, его день рождения, когда он заходит в гостиную и видит подходящий ему по размеру синий велосипед и её рядом. В этот момент он снова чувствует себя мальчишкой, будто она – рождественское утро.

Таких, как десятое апреля следующего года: годовщина их первого свидания. Она дарит ему коробочку с канцелярскими кнопками, завёрнутую в подарочную бумагу с бантиком, и просит жениться на ней. Он достаёт из кармана кольцо и говорит «да».

И так часовщик подружился со временем.


End file.
